


Let's Do This

by Katcher



Series: I'm Ready [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a request to continue I'm Ready. This is smutty. I'll continue if anyone wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This

Cordelia pulled her fingers from her mouth and grinned at her, “You want to try that?” Misty nodded eagerly and leaned forward to kiss the Supreme. She moaned at the taste of herself on her girlfriend and felt the woman grin into the kiss. “You don’t have to, you know? I don’t want you to feel like you owe me or something.”

“Are ya kiddin’? I wanna taste ya so bad it ain’t funny,” Cordelia’s eyes went wide and clouded over with lust as she looked up at Misty. “Would that be okay? Is that somethin’ ya would let me do?” Cordelia nodded slowly still reeling from what the girl had just said to her.

“Yeah.Yes, Misty. That is something I would let you do, but you know if at any point you feel uncomfortable just let me know okay? I would hate for you to look back on your first time and regret it,” Misty immediately leaned in and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“I could never regret anythin’ that we do together. I love ya, but thank ya. That means a lot ta me,” She laid the Supreme down again and straddled her hips. “Will ya tell me if I do somethin’ wrong?” Cordelia reached up and cupped the girl’s cheek while a smile spread across her face.

“I will, but you’re not going to do anything wrong, Misty. Just go with what you feel,” The swamp witch nodded and brought their lips together and she trailed her hand down Cordelia’s body and stopped at the top of her little sleep shorts.

“As much as I love these little shorts on ya, they gotta go,” Cordelia giggled and lifted her hips as Misty pulled the shorts down her legs and revealed lacy red panties. Misty’s eyes widened slightly and she looked up with a small grin on her face. “Those are my favorite,” Cordelia just nodded.

“I know,” The swamp witch smiled and leaned forward to bring their lips together again. She trailed open mouthed kisses along Cordelia’s jaw and down her neck before moving to her chest and taking a nipple in her mouth, “You’re really good at that,” Cordelia moaned out and Misty smiled into her work. She released the nipple before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. She released the now rock hard nipple and grinned up at a slightly flushed Cordelia.

Misty trailed more kisses down the Supreme’s body and stopped to nip at her hip bones. “Ya are so gorgeous,” Misty kissed down to the Supreme’s panties and pulled the last garment separating them down the woman’s legs. She threw the item off of the bed before leaning back down to where she had been. “I mean it, I love your body,” Cordelia grinned.

“Thank you, Misty,” The swamp witch smiled and scooted further down the bed and spreading Cordelia’s legs apart to lie between them on her stomach. She placed open mouthed kisses to the inside of her thighs and felt the Supreme squirming at the feel of having the woman so close to where she needed her. Misty finally leaned forward and placed a kiss to the wet folds in front of her and heard Cordelia let out a moan. She dipped her tongue into the woman and swirled her tongue around the little bundle of nerves there.

“Ya taste so good, Dee,” Cordelia moaned again at the words and Misty grinned. She shifted again and dipped her tongue into Cordelia feeling the Supreme shift towards her. “And you’re so wet, baby,” Cordelia just nodded as she buried her fingers into Misty’s wild hair. The swamp witch brought her hand up and gave no warning before plunging two fingers into the Supreme.

Cordelia let out another loud moan and shifted her hips with the movement and pace that Misty set with her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down at Misty who had trained her gaze on her. She moved her mouth back to the woman’s clit as she worked her fingers inside her.

“Misty, I’m not going to last very long with you doing that,” Misty grinned but kept it up. 

“Then let go, Dee,” Cordelia threw her head back against the pillows and her hips moved faster against Misty. She could feel herself getting close and her back arched off of the bed as she moaned again.

Misty felt Cordelia beginning to clench around her and doubled her efforts on the woman’s clit. She felt the woman clench hard and Cordelia moaned loudly. Misty looked up as the woman came and watched her face as she came down from her high. Misty sat up and pulled her fingers out of Cordelia who groaned at the loss of contact. She trailed her hand up to Cordelia’s face and trailed her wet fingers along Cordelia’s lips.

She widened her eyes at the swamp witch and Cordelia opened her mouth and took the fingers into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself on Misty and met the woman’s gaze as she sucked at her fingers. She bit down lightly and heard Misty gasp before releasing the woman.

“What was that ya said about lettin’ me watch ya?”


End file.
